A Little Stroll
by mameha17
Summary: I birthday present to PixxSI! Marluxia/Zexion hard core slash.


A/N For my friend's birthday, July 1st, she asked for me to write her a fic. Of her choice. So, this is what she came up for me to write. She chose the pairing and the type of smut and everything. It killed me inside to write, but please enjoy. Happy birthday PixxSI! (Check out her profile all you people!)

Thank you Koholint for your awesome beta-ing! I coulda never done it without you!

Read and Review. I love constructive criticism!

Marluxia/Zexion

Warnings: BDSM bondage, domination, sadism, masochism, and all that jazz.

* * *

Marluxia twiddled with the long-stemmed red rose he held between his fingers and flipped his hair behind him with a toss of his head. The salmon strands, glossy against the leather of his coat, flowed behind his broad shoulders and streamed down his back. He casually tilted his head back to see behind the black leather love seat he was seated upon to see his prey - and he smirked, his devious grin widening, when he saw a figure with side-parted hair.

Zexion entered the common room, albeit timidly, but with a set purpose. Marluxia knew immediately where he was heading - the labs. But Marluxia was not set back by the petite boy's "busy schedule", no, nothing could deter this flower man now!

Marluxia turned around and perched himself on the love seat, his lush bangs falling into his eyes. He nonchalantly brushed them to the side with a hand and then rested his chin upon it, folding the other across the top. Seeing his prey ignoring him, he called out, his voice dripping with honey.

"Zexion..."

Zexion stopped in his brisk walk to the door on the other side of the large common room and glanced with one eye – the one not covered by the large bang – at the taller man.

"What is it?" Zexion spoke quietly but dignified and crossed his arms in on himself, hunching slightly, causing the character piece of hair obscure his face even more.

Marluxia smiled coyly, resting his head daintily on the his folded arms and batted his rose-colored eyelashes flirtatiously. "I'm lonely, just wanted some _company_." He paused to wet his lips and blatantly ignored Zexion's slight flinch and recoil.

Marluxia continued in a hushed tone, his voice drifting out huskily, "There's plenty of space." He gestured to the empty spot next to him and watched with a small smile as 

the dark haired boy's gaze flickered there for a slight second before looking away, all the while taking small steps backwards.

"I'm busy." Zexion said and attempted to make his escape. He turned his back on the taller man and took small, only slightly hurried steps, to his destination. He should have never let the other man out of his sight - just seconds after he turned, a firm hand snatched his wrist roughly and he was whipped around to face his pink-haired captor.

"No." Marluxia said, letting the words slither off his tongue while taking steps forward and pushing the smaller man backwards. A large slender hand rose to grip the pale neck of the short Organization member. "You weren't busy, but you are now."

Zexion was slammed hard into the brick wall and a gasp was ripped from his throat. He blinked repeatedly, trying to rid his vision of the dark spots clouding it. Marluxia's hand tightened around his throat and the smaller of the two began coughing quietly.

Marluxia grinned widely at the feeble noises coming from the darker haired male. Oh yes, this was sweet. Something he'd wanted so long was now firmly in his grasp. This power, this conquest, this need to feel. The taller man leaned forward and dragged his tongue along the outer shell of Zexion's ear.

Zexion gagged at the slimy appendage and began to struggle again, trying to wrench the hand away from his throat. He was jerked up right by a harsh hand on his chin, forcing his dark eyes to meet the other's berry colored ones.

"Let's take a walk in the garden, hm?"

* * *

Zexion kept his eyes firmly locked on the ground as they walked, a hand tightly gripping his arm this way and that along the maze of a garden. It was Marluxia's garden, no one else cared for it, but Marluxia did, and he nurtured the plants until they were beautiful works of art. Zexion let his eyes flicker from the rose bushes and the patches of bright petaled flowers and could find nothing beautiful or reassuring in the assortment of plants and flowers.

"This way," Marluxia spoke more to himself than to his shorter companion.

Zexion was suddenly dragged through a particularly thickly filled walkway, the grip upon his arm tighter and starting to hurt now. Vines and shrubs obscured most of the smooth dirt path, and more than once he stumbled upon a haphazard vine that was in his way. Marluxia glared at him whenever he tripped, yet never slowed his great pace and continued dragging him until he regained his footing.

The path seemed to never end and then, the harsh grip on the dark-haired man's arm released. Zexion pulled his sore arm close to himself and rubbed it gently; Marluxia's 

hold had left what felt like bruises, and he didn't dare to put much pressure on it. Their "quick stroll" felt like it had taken hours.

Marluxia walked forwards, and Zexion's attention was suddenly drawn from his sore arm upwards. He watched, wary but unsure of Marluxia's actions, and the man continued walking closer, his pink hair swishing behind him, in perfect synchronization with the beat of his steps and the slight sashay of his hips. His dark eyes widened when the tight hold on his arm was released, yet the taller man continued walking forward. Zexion let a small smirk grace his lips – this was the opening he was looking for. This was his chance to make his escape.

Suddenly, he felt something long and thin ran up his ankle and to his calf before tightening right under his knee. Zexion tried to pull up his leg and tug his foot free but it wouldn't budge.

_Stuck._

The dark haired man sucked in a silent breath and began to move his other foot when he realized that it wouldn't move either. He stumbled back and grabbed onto a nearby branch for support while with his other hand he lifted up his cloak to see what was keeping him in place. He inhaled sharply at the sight binding his legs.

Healthy green vines were wrapped snugly around both his legs; he could try to get loose, but it would be in vain. Zexion looked up and met the lustful gaze of Marluxia not 20 feet away. He shivered as the taller man began stepping forward and instinctively backed up, only to fall on his rump from the constraints around both his thin legs.

Zexion then felt a pull on his wrist and glanced over to see another green vine pulling strongly causing his arms and body to stretch out. Panic shot through his system and he swung his free hand forward and began tearing at the green vine constraining his wrist. The petite man cried out as a vine lashed out to his wrist and pinned it soundly on the dirt path. Glancing up, he saw the rose-haired man walking closer. slowly swinging his hips and grinning like a maniac.

Zexion panted from exertion as the vines pulled and was unable to struggle as he was stretched out. He bit his lip as he felt the leafy end stroke the inside of his thigh tenderly. Dark eyes looked up and met mauve orbs filled with heat and need.

"Now what do we have here...?" Marluxia trailed off false concern, bending down just enough to caress a pale cheek. "Dear me, it seems as if little Zexy is all tied up!"

Marluxia chuckled at his own little joke behind the palm of his hand. He tossed his pink hair and fluttered his eyelashes down at his helpless little victim. All tied up. He trailed a finger down the shorter man's narrow chest, stopping to rest a hot palm against a trembling thigh. He squeezed the quivering flesh and bent down to the constricted 

man's ear, "I could help you up," He whispered huskily, "That is, if you do me a little favor..."

Zexion sighed morosely as he felt moist breath reign upon his vulnerable ear. The dark haired man let his limbs go limp and closed his eyes.

_Shut it all out._

"Hey, are you not going to say anything at all?" Marluxia asked, standing now at full height. He placed one hand on his hips and pouted as he brushed a hand through his luxurious long hair. "That's so rude."

The pout soon turned feral as he looked down at the tied up boy. "Perhaps I should just teach you some manners..."

He said this quietly but Zexion heard every word and he squeezed his eyelids together tighter. He pressed his lips into a straight line as he felt a moist brush against the hollow of his neck. The green vines tightened further and he felt the still hand on his thigh begin kneading the flesh on the inside of his leg. The dark haired male bunched his hands into fists.

_If you try... _

The long Organization jacket was loosened and pushed off until it was just hanging useless off of the narrow shoulders. Marluxia looked down feverishly at the exposed chest - thin and pale, tapering at the waist and then jutting out again for bony hip bones. The ribs of the boy were clear underneath the white skin, but not unattractively protruding. The belly button curved in and the rose-haired man didn't think before he filled the shallow hole with his tongue.

Zexion sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to stop from crying out, and gritted them hard when Marluxia's long wet tongue swept across his heated skin again. The smaller boy exhaled deeply as the hand on his thigh moved up and grabbed his semi-hardened arousal. _It can go away. _

Zexion cursed inwardly and pushed down the feeling rising out the back of his throat to vomit all over the man hovering above him. Marluxia smirked at the man underneath him and the pale pink flush that had come onto his cheeks. His lower lip was red and swollen from being bitten harshly and Marluxia wanted to lean up and suck on its sweetness.

The captive man jolted as he felt a large hand began undoing his trousers. Soon they were pushed off, along with his short black boxers, and piled along his bound ankles. Marluxia rubbed the slit of the smaller man's erect penis and grinned up at him through light pink lashes. Zexion fought down a deep groan at the torture.

_It will only..._

"Have anything to say now, my dear?" Marluxia said and his tongue darted out like a snake to wet his lips. The pink haired man crawled up so his face hovered over the darker one's and made sure his hard cock was pressing right into the other's. Marluxia leaned down on his elbows and licked Zexion's little nose. The petite man closed his eyes and grimaced.

_...disappear..._

"So?" Marluxia prompted and grabbed the soft chin between his thumb and forefinger while grinding his hard shaft downwards. "Still nothing to say?"

Zexion glared and spat. Marluxia recoiled quickly but the damage was done. Saliva dripped off pieces of his bangs and down his cheeks. His pink eyes were closed in disgust, but when they opened, they revealed fiery rage.

"How dare you!" Marluxia roared and backhanded the darker male straight across the face. Zexion gasped at the stinging sensation, but remained silently glaring. Marluxia violently raked his fingernails down the thin, pale chest of his captive leaving thick red welts in their trail. "You dirty little bitch!"

Zexion yelped as two strong hands grasped either side of his waist, and then he screamed as he was flipped over onto his stomach. The vines held in place and the constrained male screamed out as one of his wrists broke with a crack. Zexion's broken arm hung limp from the strong green vines as he pulled his other arm close to himself due to the looser vines. He cradled his other arm under his chest as he sobbed out in pain as the man above him bit hard into his shoulder, drawing blood.

_...if you will it to. _

Marluxia watched the rivulets of crimson flow down the expanse of pale skin. He was stunned silent and remained unmoving for only one second at the morbid beauty. Rose petals on white silk. The flower man lent down and lapped at the running blood as he hands smoothed over the twin globes of Zexion's ass.

The smaller man cried out as a tongue ran across the deep bite on his shoulder, stinging as if his tongue was a sharp needle. Zexion pushed his forehead into the dirty covered path, trying to ignore the vines that tightened around his limbs, the painful, shameful arousal. He failed to bite back a cry when two long fingers pushed roughly inside. The appendages rubbed dryly against his inner walls and whimpered as he felt a sharp nail rip into the tender flesh.

_Make it... _

"Stop." Zexion choked out and shuddered against the onslaught of pain and shameful pleasure.

"So good..." Marluxia said into the the petite male's damp shoulder. "...tight." The rose-haired man reached his long fingers farther and was delighted when he felt the body underneath him jolt and convulse. _So there's the spot._ Marluxia ripped his fingers out viciously and proceeded undressing himself.

Zexion breathed a sigh of relief. For the time being it was over, but mere seconds later he felt a press on his backside. The dark haired man tensed, this soon? Already?

_No... _

"N-no." Zexion said with as much strength as he could muster up. His erection had literally deflated into nothing because of his fear and pain.

"So now you're talking." Marluxia breathed out. "Too bad it's too late now."

And right after the words were spoken he shoved in to the hilt. Zexion wailed as it felt as if a hot iron poker was shoved inside his arse and being torn in half. He shook the dark hair in front of his face, trying to hide the tears and the dirt smudged on his face. Marluxia pulled out to only the tip and then thrust back in with equal force, slamming against the other man's prostate and tearing the tender tissue.

Soon, the pain began to die. The spilled blood inside Zexion's passage began to work as a sort of grotesque lube and his cock was pulsing for release again. The petite man cried out as the fingers from the man above him broke into the skin of his hips and his face was pushed into the dirt as his hips were raised to an unbelievable angle. Think of something else. Somewhere else.

_..nothing. _

* * *

When Zexion came to he was alone and his clothes were back in order. The only sign that anything had happened was the cum on the floor.

* * *

Well...I suppose I should have put violence and noncon on the warning too, ne? I hope you liked it Pixx and all other readers. I appreciate all feedback. Thanks for reading!


End file.
